ingame_vega_conflict_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
ECHO
Leadership ECHO, also known as the Elite Captains Helping Others, was an alliance started by TicTac in Beta sector 100 following the disbanding of Omega alliance. Tic took a leave of absence from the game three months in to its founding. Meh and Mackakwa took over co-leadership rolls during this absence. A third Co-Leader, new head of ECHO2, GarrettP, remained at the head of the alliance until September 2015. In October 2015, it disbanded under interim officers Azmaudeus and MuadDib, with the majority of high ranking members joining AF2 Arcadia or AF13 Echo, a sub clan of the Arcadia Federation. Other officers, including Tictac, GarrettP, and Ryan, joined high ranking alliances like LORD Galaxy Lords, BlaSa Black Sails, and O.S.P Outlaw Space Pirates. Ideology ECHO, for a time, was a "care bear" style alliance of high level players. It relied on good relations within its home sectors, relations that were often damaged by insecting. As a result, ECHO players were kicked for insecting offenses against stronger alliances. After Tictac left Vega for a time, Mackakwa and GarrettP switched to a more aggressive style. ECHO remained more passive, however, which led to a degradation of interest toward Vega by a number of players. ECHO2 was the weapons free branch of the alliance, with main clan only backing them up when they got over their heads. Notably, ECHO did not have allies, making them one of the few top 100 alliances that flew solo. Sub Alliances ECHO, main tag, was a single clan alliance for the majority of its existence. Expansion efforts began in January 2015 under GarrettP, who founded ECHO2 and subsequently ECHO3, the latter of which lasted only a month. ECHO2 was one of Vega Conflict's most successful training alliances, reaching a rank of #102 through the growth of its own members, a rank that was higher than ECHO's at the time. It became Echo alliance's main clan following the departure of Meh and the liquidation ECHO. Many of these members were absorbed, but the ideological differences between clans caused conflict and, eventually, the end of Echo. Allies Echo alliance did not rely on allies, and only had a handful over the course of its lifetime. Friendlies AF2 - Arcadia Federation LORD - Galaxy Lords SRGT - Elite Sergeants (later SPHR) Rankings ECHO was a top 100 alliance for much of its existence, spending most of its time in the #80-90 range with player numbers rarely above 65. ECHO2 rose rapidly upon its creation, cracking the top 500 in under a month. It climbed to #120 on its own, before reaching a high of #93 following the absorption of a dozen members from main tag. Conflicts Echo participated in very few notable conflicts, as it was a well liked alliance that had a limited jump network which kept it restricted to Beta sectors, 2k, 3k, 12k, and 13k. Leadership never went out of their way to engage an alliance, and limited allies meant there was rarely a call to action. J-11 War, 12k Echo members, alongside other clans, joined the fight against J-11 Jasta 11 for two weeks. The war was a stalemate, with both echo and J11 porting out after skirmishes and limited raids. All alliances involved saw rankings fluctuations, but J-11 rose to #9 from #15 following the war.